


A Sinking Feeling and an Icy Confrontation

by megupic



Series: PJO Drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Dark Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megupic/pseuds/megupic
Summary: Poseidon has an awkward conversation with his favorite son.





	A Sinking Feeling and an Icy Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437593) by blackjacktheboss. 



> This is a stupid little drabble I wrote years ago when I was really involved in the Percy Jackson fandom. Enjoy.

Poseidon knew his son was coming the minute he stepped into the sea. A water current so cold it clearly belonged in the Arctic Sea washed over the normally warm ocean waters of Poseidon’s underwater palace. The local wildlife fled into hiding so quickly Poseidon thought Oceanus had awoken once again. It only got colder as Percy grew closer until he was making his way through the palace grounds, no one daring to stop him, and stopped at the foot of his father’s throne. Poseidon’s beard was practically frosting. 

Percy stood there, glaring up at his father venomously. If he wasn’t Poseidon’s favorite child, the sea god would have vaporized him on the spot for daring to glare at him. Percy’s normally bright, sea-green eyes were now dark and stormy. He stood with his feet shoulder-width apart and fingers clenching Anaklusmos’s hilt, bone white. Percy was grinding his teeth together. His power was practically coming off of him in waves. This power was different than during the war with Gaea or in the second Titan war. This power was raw, dark, corrupted. Poseidon knew Percy had gone through literal hell down in Tartarus, but he was only just now seeing the after-effects now.

Poseidon wouldn’t allow his emotional, impulsive son to intimidate him though. As powerful as Perseus was, Poseidon was still leagues beyond him in power. He was hardly a threat to him, but his palace and subjects…that was a different matter.

“What can I do for you, Perseus? I see you didn’t let the guards or gates stop you.”

“Why’d you do it?” Percy’s voice was quiet.

“Do what, exactly?”

“Sink it. The _Titanic._ Why’d you do that?”

“Technically an iceburg sank it. That, and the human’s own shortsightedness.” Why was Percy coming to him about this now? And why was he so upset? He knew Sally had sent the boy to schools. Surely he had been educated thoroughly on this historical topic.

“YOU ALLOWED IT!” Percy bellowed, the water around him starting to agitate. Poseidon focused on keeping it still. He tightened his grip on his trident, narrowing his eyes in warning at Percy.

“I did.”

“WHY!?”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” The water started to agitate again, swirling around Perseus. Poseidon held out his hand. “But because I’m feeling generous, I will tell you. I was having a bad day.”

“DAD THEY WERE IN LOVE!” Were those tears pricking at the edges of Percy’s eyes? Or was that the water?

“…Are you talking about that film?”

“YES!”

Poseidon sighed, shaking his head. He relaxed a bit, knowing this was about a stupid mortal entertainment piece.

“Percy, you know that wasn’t real. Rose and…whatshisbucket–”

“JACK”

“…and Jack…they weren’t real. You know that, right?”

“THEY WERE BASED OFF OF REAL PEOPLE DAD. PEOPLE WHO WERE IN LOVE.”


End file.
